Winter Cuddles
by taminababy
Summary: Tamina and AJ Lee get stuck in a storm and go to a hotel. Fluff, one-shot.


This one's for you, Amrock817.

Tamina and AJ Lee had been on their way to Monday Night RAW when the winter storm had hit. AJ freaked out about the storm and insisted they go to RAW anyway, while Tamina refused due to the violent nature of the storm. She knew there was a hotel somewhere along the road they were on, so she decided she and AJ could share a warm, cozy room.

AJ finally accepted the idea and Tamina drove under the drop off area at the hotel, handing AJ her credit card and telling her to get them checked in. Tamina waited for AJ to go in before parking her car. She took out her suitcase and AJ's as well, also throwing AJ's blue blanket she had to have to sleep with over her shoulder. The automatic doors opened for her to see AJ standing there sheepishly.

"Did you check in?" Tamina asked.  
"I got shy and said I was waiting for someone," AJ replied, her brown eyes revealing nervousness.  
"That's alright," Tamina replied. "I'll do it."

Tamina talked to the petite woman at the desk, and the blonde woman seemed very intimidated by Tamina. She asked what floor the two would prefer. Tamina looked at the woman, giving her the Snuka glare before hearing a tiny voice behind her.

"Tamina?" AJ asked timidly. "What floor do you want?"  
"It doesn't matter to me," Tamina responded. "What floor do_ you_ want?"  
"Can we have the highest floor?" AJ grinned. Tamina softly smiled at how AJ looked at every little boost up a floor as an adventure.  
"Sure," She told AJ. "We'll take the highest floor." She told the petite woman. The woman nodded and Tamina told her they'd be staying one night. They got checked in and headed up to room 256 on the fourth floor. AJ's blanket was still over Tamina's shoulder.

AJ told Tamina she'd find the room, and after twenty minutes Tamina decided to step in and stop AJ from scurrying back and forth across the different hallways. She pointed toward a sign that had the room numbers and arrows beside them as AJ looked on sheepishly and gave a small, "Oh."

AJ insisted on being the one to swipe the key card and on the second attempt got the small, neutral colored light to turn green. She opened the door and held her hand out as if introducing Tamina to a crowd. Tamina rolled her eyes and brought their things in. She carefully folded the blanket and placed it on a bed.

"Which bed do you want?" She asked AJ. There were two queen sized beds in the small room. AJ looked at them both for a moment before jumping on the left one, and then jumping on the right one.

"They're both nice," she said.  
"Take the window one," Tamina decided for her. AJ's small head nodded and Tamina handed her the suitcase she had brought, placing her own in a corner beside her bed.

After doing their nightly routines, they got into their beds and dozed off to sleep.

Tamina woke up to something moving around on her bed and tried not to panic as she thought of all of the possible things that could happen to AJ from an intruder. She calmly rolled from her side onto her back, slowly sitting up. She came face-to face with a tiny AJ, dressed in flannel, plaid red pajamas.

"Sorry," AJ whispered, seeing Tamina's wide eyes, knowing she had woken her up.  
Tamina held off on asking why AJ was in her bed and instead said, ''It's alright."

AJ curled up into a ball close to Tamina, and Tamina wrapped her arms around the small woman, pulling her close. AJ happily fell asleep in her arms as Tamina did the same. Tamina woke up once again around four in the morning, according to her electronic clock on the night table. The room was freezing and AJ's small body was visibly shaking from the coldness, still asleep.

She eased herself off the bed as quietly as possible, grabbing the room key and heading out the door, still in her brown sweater AJ had given her as a surprise present and black sweat pants. She pulled a hair tie off her wrist and pulled her frizzy, curly hair up into a messy bun. Her face was free from makeup. She hit the button on the elevator leading to the first floor.

She walked over to the coffee and hot chocolate maker and pulled out a small packet of Swiss Miss, pouring the powder into a cup and adding hot water. She stirred it in with a straw and placed a lid on the cup, turning around and nearly spilling her hot chocolate when she saw a tiny AJ in front of her, the blue blanket wrapped around her small shoulders like a cape.

"Want some?" Tamina held out the cup of cocoa to AJ.

AJ took the small cup into her two tiny hands and took a sip.  
"It's really cold up there," AJ said.  
"I think the heat cut off because of the storm," Tamina responded, motioning to the snow covered ground in the darkness outside the automatic, transparent entrance doors.

AJ apologized for stealing Tamina's hot chocolate and insisted on making another one for her. As AJ did that, Tamina asked,

"So why exactly did you follow me down here?"

AJ stirred the cocoa and clasped a lid on it before handing it to Tamina.  
"You seem like the kind of person to drink cocoa when she's cold," she responded in her high-pitched voice, dulled with sleep.  
"Isn't everyone?" Tamina asked.

They both headed back to the elevator and AJ pressed the 'four' button. They both quietly sipped their hot chocolate. Tamina handed AJ the key card when they got to the door and AJ grinned, making the button green the first time she swiped.

AJ looked at the TV and Tamina nodded. She didn't feel much like going back to sleep. Tamina sat on the floor in front of the TV, shivering with her cocoa which quickly turned cold. She felt a blanket being wrapped around her shoulders and saw AJ. Tamina opened one arm, allowing AJ to cuddle into her side. Tamina held an arm around her small companion and they both quickly stopped shivering. They stayed like that for the rest of the morning and both dozed off to a peaceful slumber.


End file.
